


I Thought You Didn't Want Me

by BridgetteIrish



Series: Susan Vasquez Needs Love Too [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetteIrish/pseuds/BridgetteIrish
Summary: From the following Tumblr Prompt:Sappy Prompt thingy - SuperVasquez + #11 please! :D#11: "I thought you didn't want me"





	I Thought You Didn't Want Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nocorkingfee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocorkingfee/gifts).



> Dedicated to reginalovesemma on her birthday!  
> Happy Birthday Darling! All the fun and hugs to you today!
> 
> Because you are my regular beta, this is completely un-beta-ed. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> I consider this a loose follow-up to Line Dancing, but can certainly be read as a standalone too.

The mission was simple, re-capture Livewire and put her back in her plastic prison.  Kara thought giving her a chance to be a hero for once would turn her around.  She thought she’d maybe managed to find another ally in this exhausting fight.  But now Reign was gone again, off again to lick her wounds and regroup, and Leslie had turned on her and ransacked her city.  So, it was time to take her down again.

J’onn was putting together his tactical team as Kara stood by, chomping at the bit to get out there and fight.

“Schott and Stanford, you’re here on tactical.  Get us eyes on every corner of this city.  Holland and Avila, backup.  Danvers, Lane and Vasquez, you’re on point.”

“No!” Kara stepped forward, surprising even herself with her outburst.  “Put Stanford in the field.  I trust Vasquez more on tactical.”  She could practically feel Susan prickling from across the room.  Vasquez was one of the best fighters they had and a crack shot.  If anyone could short-circuit Leslie with Winn’s new weapon, she could, better than even Alex could.  Kara knew this and requested she be pulled off the mission anyay.  She wouldn’t be able to explain it to J’onn or Alex later, but she and Vasquez had started something, months ago, that Kara had never really let go of.    

She’d taken her dancing, cheered her up, almost kissed her… then she’d been reassigned.  Whisked from Kara’s life as fast as she’d come.  They hadn’t spoken of it since her return, but Kara badly wanted to find a way back into Susan’s life, maybe into her heart.  Her protective instinct kicked in, and she couldn’t bear the thought of Susan going out into the field, against her nemesis and not coming back in one piece.

J’onn paid no heed to Kara’s request.  “I need Vasquez in the field, Supergirl.  She’s our best bet to get a good shot off and take her down.  Stanford is more than capable of running tactical with Schott’s help.”

Kara didn’t argue, but met Susan’s angry, flashing eyes across the table and plead silently for forgiveness.  

“Let’s move,” J’onn ordered.

A burst of superspeed put Kara in front of Vasquez.  “Susan, let me explain.”

“No need, Supergirl.  I have work to do.  We’ll debrief after the mission.”  She managed a half-smile.  “Good luck, Girl of Steel.”

Kara’s heart sank, but she let Vasquez pass and ran to the balcony to take flight.

 

XX

 

The mission was a success, thanks to Vasquez.  Kara distracted Leslie, took a few painful shocks that made her feel like her strong Kryptonian heart had been stuck in a blender on pulse.  But it was all the time Susan needed to hit her with the neutralizing weapon and for Lucy and Alex to swoop in and lock her down.  Kara had decided then and there that she never wanted to play ‘bait’ again.

When she’d arrived back at the DEO after a fruitless conversation with Leslie in the Science Division’s metahuman lockup, she asked after Vasquez.

“She left fifteen minutes ago,” Lucy said, eyebrows raised.  “She seemed pissed, not that I blame her.”

Kara groaned and took off from the balcony again.  She landed on the roof of an old renovated warehouse not far from her own loft.  She climbed two floors down the fire escape and rapped on the tiny window looking into Susan’s galley kitchen.  “Susan, let me in.  Please?”  She knocked again.

A stony face came around the corner and crossed her arms.  Only one person in the city would dare visit her 5th floor window in the middle of the night.  “What do you want, Kara?”  There was no sign of Susan’s pretty, self-assured smile or the cheeky dimple that went with it.  She was stoic and cold, but she popped open the window and allowed Kara entrance.

Kara wasted no time.  “I’m really sorry.  I don’t know what I was thinking.”  She began pacing the tiny kitchen.  “I know what it’s like to be attacked by Livewire and I had this vision of you being hit with one of those bolts and I don’t know I just… I freaked.”

Susan shook her head.  “That makes no sense, Kara.  Alex and Lucy, they were in the same danger.”

Kara shrugged and let her hands flop at her sides.  “I can’t explain it.”

Susan’s face twisted into a confused frown and her voice came out as a whisper.  “I thought you didn’t want me.”

A wave of Supergirl bravado raced through Kara and she advanced on Vasquez, backing her against the kitchen counter.  “I want you  _ alive _ .  I want you breathing and smiling and flirting with me.”  She brought a hand up and stroked the corner of Susan’s mouth where that dimple appeared when she smiled.  “I want you to take me dancing like you promised and I want you to finish what we started that night.”  Kara realized her proximity may not be entirely welcome so she took a single step back, but she held Susan’s gaze.  “I want you, Susie.  I just don’t want you hurt.”

A smile spread across Susan’s face.  The dimple made an appearance and Kara felt something in her chest burst.  Rao, she was beautiful.  Then Susan reached up and wrapped a single hand around the back of Kara’s neck and pulled her down until their mouths met.  Susan kissed like she fought, with strength and surety and single-minded focus that made Kara weak.  She wrapped her arms around Susan’s waist in an effort not to melt into a puddle on the floor as she deepened the kiss and released a relieved little whimper against her lips.

They parted eventually and they both smiled as they pressed their foreheads together.  

“Wow,” Kara breathed.

“That was a long time coming.”  Susan brushed an errant curl from Kara’s eye and brushed a thumb across her bottom lip.  Kara nodded.  “I want you to stay.”  

Kara chuckled and kissed her again.  “I want you to let me.”


End file.
